A New Era
by LuvCherice
Summary: A next generation story VA style! The Hathaway twins are heading back to the academy along with the rest of the gang. However, things change the older you get. Friendships are tested, relationships are made and enemies emerge. How will they handle it? What happens when their secret is revealed and strigoi will do anything to have them in their grasp? (OC's FORM NOW ON PROFILE)
1. The Badasses and The Dragons

**The Hathaway-Belikov Household**

"Ivana Tamara Hathaway-Belikov, you get your ass up out of this bed right now!" How Dimitri dealt with this shit every morning was beyond me. I swear if this is what Alberta and Lissa went through to get my ass up I was going to seriously apologize to them next time I saw them.

"Might as well give up, Mom. An earthquake could practically tear this place to the ground and she'd still be laying right there in that bed." My second daughter, MaKenna, scoffed eyes still glued to her Louis L'Amour western. Until a pillow was launched at the side of her face nearly knocking her to the floor.

"Fine…that's how you wanna play it, huh?" She said voice eerily calm as she placed her book down and smoothed her tank top. I knew what was about to happen next, but knew better than to try and stop it. I simply stepped back and let nature take its course. Ivana sighed with content and relaxed her muscles which didn't help smooth the impact of MaKenna pouncing on her back. I groaned and decided it would be best if I just let them be and headed downstairs. I was met with the most delectable aroma as soon as I got down the stairs, nearly brought me to a foodgasm the minute I stepped into the kitchen. Luckily for me there were appetizers, chocolate donuts and bacon, waiting at the table for me. I popped one of the fried chocolate desserts into my mouth and instantly moaned in delight.

"You know…you keep cooking for me like this and I might have to wife you." I joked giving him a quick slap on the ass. He chuckled and turned around giving me a peck on the lips before going back to "work". I pouted, jutting out my bottom lip and stomping my foot. Only thing missing was a teddy bear and onesie.

"That all I get?" I whined crossing my arms. Dimitri simply ignored me and continued tending to the rest of our breakfast on the stove. I could pretty much see the smirk through the back of his head. If that's how he wanted to be then fine. Let's play. I pressed my body into his back, leaving no space between us and allowed my hands to travel painfully slow up to his chest and back down stopping to massage the pelvic region between his hip and throbbing erection. He sucked in a sharp breath and froze. I grinned like a fox moving my hands lower and lower causing him to squirm in what I guessed was anticipation. I lightly brushed the base of his hard-on and he snapped. Whipping around he nearly threw me atop the counter wasting no time attacking my lips. My legs instantly wrapped around his waist pulling him closer to me. Instead of asking for permission like he usually did he thrust his tongue into my mouth starting a battle for dominance while gripping my hips fiercely and grinding his erection into me. I purred in delight as my heart fell into my stomach. It had been quite a while since we had last had sex with the girls sleeping right down the hall from us. All that sexual tension had just been building and building and all it took was one spark to—

"Ugh, c'mon guys we already know how we were conceived we don't need a demonstration." What I recognized as Ivana's voice scolding from behind us. Dimitri instantly stepped back from me, face red as a tomato, and mouthed 'shower' dashing up the stairs without another word. I hopped down from the counter fixing my clothes and sitting at the table as if nothing had ever happened. Ivana and MaKenna stared at me incredulously; Ivana with a look of disgust and MaKenna with a look of pure disturbance. I couldn't help, but burst into a fit of laughter. It was truly like looking at two different versions of myself…23 years ago. The two of them were twins and both splitting images of me; well except Ivana's hair flowed in long coily curls thanks to my mom and they both got Dimitri's lips and nose. But, everything was all me. At the age of seventeen they had the same waist-length dark brown, almost black, Turkish hair, gorgeous filled out and well toned figures, height and big dark hazel eyes as moa. However, their attitudes were so different. They both got my sarcastic attitude, but MaKenna hardly ever showed it. Mostly she was calm and collected like Dimitri, but out of the two of them she was the one you definitely did not want to piss off. And Ivana was all Hathaway. She was like me in every way at that age; reckless, party girl and a little arrogant. Although, thanks to Dimitri, she controlled herself a little bit better than I did. But the two of them together…were one hell of a force to be reckoned with. I couldn't of been prouder to have raised two beautiful, smart, badass young women. And doing it with the one I loved more than anything in this world, except my kids of course, made it that much more worthwhile.

"Ready for school?" I asked quickly changing the subject. The two of them groaned and simply responded with a 'What do you think?' look raising their brows. Something else they inherited from Dimitri that I still hated I could not do. I chuckled filling both their plates with scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes and two donuts as well as my own and Dimitri's. Their appetites definitely something else they got from me. Just then Dimitri re-entered the dining room kissing both their heads and my cheek before taking his seat next to mine. I couldn't help, but smile as we ate in silence with a little chatter and playful banter here and there. Never in a million years did I dream of this moment. I was so depressed for the first few years of our marriage looking at all our friends having kids that I couldn't give him. He deserved a family and it tore me up from the inside out that I couldn't give that to him. We constantly agued and fought over the matter and for a second I almost thought we just weren't meant to be. Until one day, Lissa came to me with the answer; a surrogate. I had heard of it before, but we just couldn't believe it. It was a human medical procedure where say the mother wasn't physically able to produce a baby properly they could take the egg and sperm of the parents and put it into another woman who would have their baby. I refused the idea at first, it was just too good to be true and I wouldn't of been able to forgive myself if anything happened to Lissa because of it. Especially since she had just had a baby of her own. But, we all know Lissa gets her way eventually. So we talked to a doctor and eventually I warmed up to the idea and Dimitri agreed. We were only expecting one, but it took all of us by surprise when that little egg split in two and we found out we were gonna be the parents of twins. To say I was shocked is an understatement; I passed out in the doctor's office. Literally.

I was a little scared before, but at that moment I was terrified. There were so many questions and worries running through my mind. Without Dimitri I'm pretty sure I would've lost it. But, Lissa was completely calm about it. In fact, she was thrilled! She constantly reassured me it was going to be alright and I sucked it up to keep strong for her. It was a long 9 months, but we all toughed through it. Even Christian; only thing he was worried about was how stretched out Lissa was gonna get. Finally my two little girls were born, the lights of my life. I was scared and ecstatic at the same time. And they aren't just any two normal dhampir children. Because Lissa was the one were actually growing inside and who was nurturing them they had a lot more moroi blood in them than the average dhampir. And they were the only two dhampir in existence born with fangs. No one saw that one coming and I mean not even the doctors. Lissa had given birth to a completely new species. That was something to go down in history, but that was the last thing any of us wanted. If anyone found out all hell would've broke loose in Court. Everyone had just gotten over the fact that strigoi could be restored back to life and that would've only set things off again. Only people who know to this day are me, Dimitri, Christian, Adrian, Lissa and Dr. Tanner. And we planned to keep it that way. Life had been very hard in the beginning. We didn't know if they needed blood or would specialize or if they even had the strength to be guardians. Thankfully, they still had the dhampir strength and bodies, just the moroi fangs and never showed any signs of specializing. Although, we never left out spirit as an option. So, we had to bring in Adrian to check their auras just to be sure. He said everything checked out, but there was definitely something there. Something he couldn't recognize and that scared the shit out of all of us. After some research he just wrote it off as an effect from the extra amount of moroi blood in them. After that everything was fine. Lissa charmed some jewelry for them so their teeth would appear normal and they worked wonderfully and we got them some private feeders as well. First they were in diapers, next thing we knew they were enrolled in school with Eddie and Mia's kids along with Lissa's and Adrian and Sydney's and now they're all headed back off to St. Vladimir's. Time flew by so fast.

"Alright, girls, time to—Ivana what the hell are you wearing?" Dimitri never curses, and especially not at the girls so this was a very rare situation. In all honesty it really wasn't that bad, I thought it was cute. She had on a white "Dimepiece" crop hoodie with some acid wash joggers, red boots and her curly ebony hair under a red beanie. But I knew exactly what he saw in the two of them…he saw me at that age. And he knew just like I did that plenty of guys were going to be all over her. He didn't want either of them to end up in a situation like me with Jesse. Of course neither of them knew that though, Ivana snorted. Here we go.

"It's called a crop top, Dad. And please don't start I'm not a child anymore." She snapped quickly grabbing her bag and heading out towards the car. Steam was practically shooting out of Dimitri's ears. He took a few deep breaths and pinched the bride of his nose.

"Kenna, why don't you go wait in the car." She simply nodded giving us our time alone.

"I swear, Rose, that daughter of yours…" He grumbled trailing off, I chuckled. It was funny how whenever they disagreed she was "my" daughter.

"Calm down, Comrade. They're twins remember? Just turned out one got more of you and one got a lil more…awesome," I joked with a grin before taking his hand in mine rubbing small circles hoping to calm him faster, "You have to be patient with her, Dimitri. You remember how I was at her age; I was reckless, stubborn, a party girl, but with help I found my way…and she will too. Just give it time."

* * *

><p><strong>Ivana POV<strong>

"You know he's only looking out for you." My twin so gladly pointed out. I really wasn't in the mood to sit through one of her philosophy sessions.

"MaKenna, just this once can you save it for someone who actually wants gives a shit." I groaned slouching down in my seat. She always took it upon herself to be the peacemaker and the "wise" one. I swear she was just like dad and I really hated it sometimes. Thankfully, she let it go with a sigh and pulled out her headphones. Although, I had a much more interesting topic.

"So, you ready to see Alec?" I asked poking her in the shoulder with a wide Cheshire grin on my face. Of course I already knew the answer. Her face immediately flared up at his name and I chuckled. Alec was the adopted son of Adrian and Sydney Ivashkov; he was a moroi with chocolate brown hair, bright amber eyes and a surprisingly nice amount of muscle for a moroi. He was laid-back and a huge party boy like me, but he also knew when to cut the act and be serious. We'd known each other since 1st grade and it was clear they had a thing for each other, but Kenna "Didn't have time for a boyfriend". He was known as quite the "holy grail" around school since he had only had one girlfriend which didn't last and was still a virgin, but we all knew that was only because he was only willing to commit and give himself fully to my sister. She was just too stubborn and stupid.

"Of course I am, haven't seen my _friend_ in a while." She responded in a perfectly calm and professional tone putting emphasis on the 'friend'. I suppressed a snort and was about to make a real inappropriate comment when mom and dad finally decided to drive us to school. Dad was in the front and mom in the passenger, as usual. As soon as he got in I remembered our little disagreement and my body immediately tensed. Mom, as if sensing my discomfort turned around and gave me a warning look that said "Don't start anything". I rolled my eyes and laid my head back. It was gonna be quite a long drive.

* * *

><p><strong>The Dragomir-Ozera Household<strong>

"I don't understand why you spend so much time getting ready…I'm surprised the mirror held together this long." My incredibly annoying brother called from my doorway. It seemed as if he had nothing better to do with his life than get under my skin. But, I'd learned to get used to it over the years and just tuned him out half the time. I finished the last curl and couldn't help, but smile at my reflection. My long platinum blonde hair was pulled over my shoulder in a nice elegant fishtail braid with a curled bangs to frame my face, I applied light natural make-up with nude pink lip, a little blush, some eyeliner and mascara to make my electric blue eyes pop. Finally content with my appearance I pushed past my obnoxious brother and headed downstairs.

"Oh, honey! You look beautiful." My mom squealed before pulling me into a tight hug. She always got like this when it was time for us to head back to school; I was surprised she wasn't crying already.

"Thanks, mom." I hugged her back just as tightly and allowed her to have her little moment holding me as long as she wanted. Fortunately, dad came down just then to pull her off of me.

"C'mon, Lissa you know they won't be gone forever. Besides it'll be good finally having some time alone…just the two of us." He said whispering the last part, that I still picked up on with my enhanced hearing, and pulled her back by the waist pecking her on the lips. Took all of my strength not to gag.

"Ugh, c'mon you guys save it for when you get back." I rolled my eyes. If that was what dad was like our age then I have no idea how she dealt with him. I'd have to ask her later.

"Oh we will…matter of fact might not be able to wait till you get out of the car." He smirked draping an arm lazily over mom's shoulder. Her whole face flared up and her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. I wouldn't of been surprised if my face had turned green. Thanks a lot dad. That'll be burned into my conscious for the rest of my life, I though bitterly. I took my usual seat at the table and tried to ignore the two "young lovers" flirting over by the stove. Lucky for me my phone flashed at that time; alerting me that I had just received a text. And I knew exactly who it was from. Only person that would text me at 6 in the morning.

**Kenna: This is gonna to be a looong ride -_-**

**Me: Vana being her usual self again, huh**

**Kenna: Of course, what else :/**

**Me: It was about Alec again wasn't it**

**Kenna: Yea…**

**Me: You know you should just confess your love to him already :3**

**Kenna: Not you too! Please, you know my studies are most important.**

**Me: He's been waiting on you forever MaKenna. For once in your life allow yourself to be happy. Take it from your bff you'll be good for one another. **

Suddenly my phone was snatched from me.

"Hey, who you talking to?" Ugh _him_. One of these days I was really going to give him a piece of my mind and what he had coming to him.

"MOM!" I yelled crossing my arms. Thankfully, I managed to grab her attention from her one on one session with dad.

"Mhmm, umm what is it honey?" She asked clearing her throat.

"Andre took my phone." I grumbled shooting daggers at him. He groaned and gave me a "Are you serious?" look. I smirked and stuck my tongue out at him. This was pretty much an everyday thing for us. Mom narrowed her eyes and held out her hand. She may not look very menacing or scary, but she could be real frightening when she wanted to be and even Andre knew not to cross her. So, it was no surprise when he handed it over without a word.

"Stop bullying your sister." She scolded handing the white and gold iPhone back over to me. My smirk only got bigger as he glared at me.

"Alright, time to go and you guys wasted your breakfast time by bickering. Put it in a container or something you guys can eat on the way. Chop chop."

* * *

><p><strong><em>There you go. You got to meet the Hathaways and the Dragomirs and hopefully I did their kids justice. Next up is the Ivashkovs and Castiles, then it's on to the academy. Let me know what you think and if I should even continue this story (what better way to do that other than review?). <em>**

**_Anyway, about these side OC's. I'm only looking for about 10, but maybe more will be accepted. I'm looking for a HUGE variety. I want moroi, feeders, strigoi, teachers, guardians, everything. NO SECRET KIDS THE MAIN CHARACTERS MYSTERIOUSLY DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THEY HAD. I just want simple people. However, I will allow kids from other pairings. Not everyone is gonna be buddy buddy. I want some mean girls, douchebags, drunks, asians, australians, the whole nine yards (don't need any new Victors or Tashas or Natalies or Nathans or...you get the picture. The storyline is already set up, but I'll let you know if a spot opens up). C'mon now this is HIGHSCHOOL have fun with it. I'm warning you not everyone will be able to pop up in one chapter it will take me a while to figure out what to do with your character so be patient. And btw if I'm going to include you in my story the least you can do is review it :/. Form will be on my profile shortly. _**

**_Happy submitting!_**


	2. The Ivashkov's and The Castile's

**The Ivashkov Household**

"Hey, dad, you think she'll like it?" I asked holding up the necklace I'd bought for MaKenna on our vacation in Paris; it was a simple silver necklace with a ballerina pendant made from pure diamonds. I doubted it would make any difference in our relationship, but it would make my day just to see her smile. Sometimes I wondered why I, still, even tried. It was obvious she wasn't interested, but I just couldn't seem to bring myself to let her go. _Must be in the Ivashkov men genes._ I remembered the first time I met her…

_"Alright, right this way. You know you're the only boy we've ever had in this class. I know it'll be a little weird at first, but I'm sure the girls will make you feel right at home." The nice lady led me into the studio and it was exactly how I pictured it. There were about 15 girls same age as me in pink tu-tu's and white leotards. Stage 1 of my plan was complete._

_"Girls, could you gather around please," The lady called to the 5 year olds. All the girls immediately stopped what they were doing and gathered around, "This is Alec. He's our new member and I expect you all to treat him as you would any newcomer." With that the woman left leaving me alone with the girls. They all gathered around me like I was some new discovery they couldn't wait to get a look at. All of them were talking at once, but I managed to pick up on a few things,_

_"You're a boy, what are you doing here?"_

_"Are you really a dancer"_

_"You're cute!"_

_"Dance with me!" _

_"Will you be my friend?" _

_"I love your hair!"_

_A smile was brought to my little face thanks to all the enthusiasm and attention. Things were going exactly as planned. But, just vaguely out the corner of my eye I saw two figures over in the corner. Turning my attention away from all the raging girls I saw two the girls over on the beams still stretching and playing. Completely unfazed by me. It shouldn't of mattered, they were only two girls, but there was something about them that made me curious. _

_"Excuse me ladies." Worming my way out of the circle I made my way over to the two girls. The closer I got I managed to get a better look at them and they were beautiful. I almost thought I was seeing double before I realized they were twins. The only difference between them was the hair; one curly while the other straight. And they had these big hazel eyes that I bet would make anyone kill for them. _

_"Can we help you?" The curly haired one asked putting a hand on her hip and raising her brow. It was cute and intimidating at the same time. Her twin elbowed her in the side and rolled her eyes. _

_"Excuse my sister. I'm MaKenna and this is Ivana…pink is a nice color on you by the way." She giggled. It was a lovely sound and nearly made me forget about every other girl in that room. Heat rose to my cheeks. _

_"Uh t-thanks." I replied scratching the back of my head. Her sister groaned. _

_"I can see this is going somewhere so I'm gonna go…over there." She left the two of us alone and suddenly my stomach started churning, my palms started sweating and I was at a complete loss for words. I didn't know what was wrong, but…I kind of enjoyed it. _

_"Want me to help you with the routine?" MaKenna asked with a smile on her face that brought more joy to my mood. I could only nod and smile since my body was paralyzed with so much unexplained emotion. She giggled again and took my hand in hers; the simple action caused the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up. _

_"Well, c'mon." Right then I decided that she was the only one I needed and I'd stick by her for quite a while._

"I'm sure she'll love it, son. But, you know you really need to stop fooling around and ask her out already." My dad always gave such great advice. Note the sarcasm. I had planned on asking her out years ago, but the thing was…MaKenna Claire Hathaway was not a girl you just went for. I'd had a crush on her for I don't know how long…forever. I was pretty sure by now it was considered love, but I'd be damned if I admitted that. Dad told me how he was always sure Auntie Rose was the love of his life, but then she'd snapped his heart in two and he found mom. I didn't want to be the next Ivashkov fallen victim to a Hathaway's charms. Not that I assumed that she'd break my heart cause I was almost positive Kenna wasn't like that. I just couldn't take the risk either.

"Don't you think I've thought of that already? C'mon, dad, you of all people should know Hathaway women aren't that easy."

"Well—"

"What about Hathaway women?" Just then mom decided to make her grand entrance. For some reason she always seemed to know when we were talking about Hathaways. It was like she had a special hearing for it. I wouldn't say she didn't like Rose, but everyone knew how bad she'd hurt dad back in the day. Mom told me the story a thousand times; she'd said he was a wreck, anything liquor was his only comfort and even though they kind of hated each other at first she helped revive him again. Moral of the story was, love is a dangerous thing. It can either lift you up for the time of your life or tear you down to completely nothing. Part of me thought she just held a little grudge toward Rose for hurting dad, even though she never openly admitted it.

"Nothing, Mom, I was just talking to dad about my gift for Kenna." She gave a knowing, sad smile and placed a motherly hand on my cheek.

"I'm sure she'll love it, but remember…it's okay if it doesn't work out. If this one isn't meant for you there's still that one special one that is." I smiled. It may not sound like that much of encouragement, but that's just how it was with us.

"I know, Ma. But trust me, I've been holding out for this long. I'm definitely prepared for the worst." A single tear fell from her eye as she pulled me in for a hug. It was usually like this when it was time for me to leave, but that's just typical mom stuff.

"Alright, Syd, c'mon now let the boy breath. We need to get him to the Academy alive now."

* * *

><p><strong>The Castile Household<strong>

"C'mon, Dad, hurry up I can't be late." Leave it to me to wake up 20 minutes late…I chuckled to myself thinking about how Vanna would react if I showed up after classes had already started. She'd probably kill me.

"Oh, calm down Dylan I'm sure Ivanna can wait a few minutes till you get there. " My eyes widened at his assumption. Clearly, he did not know Ivanna Tamara Hathaway.

_"Shit, shit, shit!" I wasn't one to curse, but this was an extremely serious matter. I was already an hour late for school, no thanks to mom taking an extra two for her hair and makeup. 'What? I need to make sure I look presentable before I see everyone,' was her excuse. It was bad enough I had missed seeing my girlfriend after months of being apart and I had no idea what she was thinking right now, but it couldn't of been good. Vanna was definitely one to jump to conclusions quickly and from what I had heard from Auntie Rose they were, no doubt, split images of one another. Right down to the tee. They were both reckless, hilarious, badass, feisty, determined, beautiful and lethal. I did not want to be on her bad side the first day back we get to see each other. It was a good thing I was already dressed in my combat clothes since Weight Training and Conditioning was the first thing all novices had. Pretty much all they did was have us do a series of normal exercise tests to see where we were physically and then they'd separate us into different groups based on that and have two of us spar at a time. Those who clearly didn't have much or any training were put at a lower level of training, those who had some were at a basic level and those who had a decent amount and even same amount as the guardians were put into the same higher level group. I had probably already missed the physicals being an hour late and it was on to the sparring I guessed. _

_I could hear the cheering and grunts the closer I got to the gym which only confirmed my conjecture. Taking a deep breath I opened the door and stepped in. Unsurprisingly, Vanna and Kenna were the two on the mat; sparring. I'm sure even the most clueless person could guess they'd pin the daughters of the two top guardians against each other first. I had forgotten, however, how loud the door is and made no attempt to temper the loud clang of the handle locking back into place. The slam rang throughout the gym bringing all eyes on me; including Kenna's. Vanna, seeing this as her opening, wasted no time flipping her sister on her back and placing her hand over her heart, "killing" her. _

_"Nice of you to, finally, join us Mr. Castile." They had a new guardian teaching us this year and he seemed like a hard ass so I decided to keep quiet. I swiftly made my way over to the side of the gym where all the guys where and placed my bag down. As soon as I looked up I met her eyes and they held anything but happiness. Her hazel eyes were now more amber burning with anger. I gave her a sad smile and shrugged my shoulders, not a good move on my part. Before I could even blink she was coming at me like a lioness going in for the kill and no one made a move to stop her. I didn't blame them though, I wouldn't either. _

_"Now, hold o—" A second later I was on my back and the wind was knocked out of me. _

_"Hathaway! That's a deduction on your part!" Our instructor scolded her, but of course being her she paid no attention. She started down at me intently and even though she looked as if she could've killed me in an instant, she was still as beautiful as I had ever seen her. Her forehead was caked in sweat and her breathing was ragged and heavy causing her chest to heave excessively. It was no secret that the twins had their mother's figure, but that wasn't my main focus. Her cheeks were flaring, dark brown hair was pulled up in a messy bun and her eyes still held that intense focus and passion that signaled she was still, partially, in that concentrated zone she entered immediately once she started fighting. Something she must've got from Dimitri. Whenever she fought there was no way you'd be able to draw her attention until the job was done. Although, it was starting to fade as she gazed down at me. Her features started to soften, but that intensity was still there in her glare. _

_"Where the hell have you been?!" She snapped. I wouldn't of been surprised in the least if she slapped me but, thankfully, she didn't. Instead she leaned over and did the last thing I expected from her in that moment…she kissed me. It wasn't a full blown make-out session right there in the middle of everyone, but it was more than I could've asked for. It was soft and sensual. Her lips felt just like I had remembered them since the last time I'd felt them…last time I tasted them. They were so soft and so sweet. I had no idea how she did it, but she always seemed to keep this signature taste of vanilla and smell of spicy citrus. I loved it. Unfortunately, it had to end sometime or I just might've ended up pulling her on top of me. When we broke apart I took a second to look at the many faces around us and they all pretty much had the same expression; some girls and guys had a look of envy, others eyes were wide and mouths were gaping and the rest of the guys were looking at me with admiration. When I looked back at her her eyes were glazed over now with love and a slight hint of amusement. I smirked. God I love this woman. _

_"You had me worried sick, you jackass." _

_"Hathaway! That's it, out of this gym room right now. Wait for me when this is over, we will be speaking to Kirova together." She rolled her eyes and got up, dusting herself off. Nearly everyone's eyes followed her out of the room. _

_"The fuck are y'all looking at?! This isn't a free show!" She barked causing everyone to avert their eyes immediately. _

_"Hathaway!"_

"Honestly, I think you've forgotten how Hathaway's are, Dad. I don't want a repeat of last year so can we please just GET GOING?!" I yelled the last part making sure Mom could hear; who was no doubt holed up in the bathroom. Again.

"I'll just be waiting in the car." This was gonna be a long drive.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I admit this one is a little shorter than the last, but now the real fun can begin! I for one can't wait to get to the reunion of our canon's myself. I can't really tell you when the next chapter will be up, but I promise it won't be long. In the mean time please review and let me know what you think of the story; the pairings, flashbacks, dialogue, storyline so far, whatever. And the OC form is now officially on my profile so what happens waiting for? Get to dub misting! And just FYI if you can't take the time to review, don't bother submitting :). How else will I know you're actually into the story? Until next time...<strong>_

_**Happy Reading!**_


End file.
